Santa Klaus
by Die Krote
Summary: A late Christmas story, oh yeah. Zhalia makes a little comparison on her Christmas few (ok, more than few) years ago and her Christmas now. Well, do I have to say, that if you have crazy daughter instead of rude classmates throwing snow at you, it is much better? Title is pretty random, but just imagine Klaus in Santa's outfit. Beginnig is kinda angsty, ending is more fluffy.


...and, when you're sleeping, he catches you and run away!' blonde boy suddenly jumped and leant forward to make a better effect.

Girl standing just right in front of him squeaked and backed, when the other kids started to laugh nervously.

'We all know, this is a stupid tale, right?' asked another boy.

'Sure thing,' giggled short, blue-eyed girl.

About twenty kids were standing in a some kind of crooked circle, at concrete square in a middle of the park covered with snow. They had great fun, building snowmans, fighting with snowballs and telling stories. But what actually made them very happy, was the fact, that Christmas break had finally started, so they didn't have to go to school for following almost two weeks. That day was Christmas Eve and in few hours family celebrations would start. But now, using the last sunbeams, they were playing.

Ok, most of them. One girl, tall and slim, with dark blue hair, leant against one of the park trees, eyeing her classmates and other kids. Snowball fight and building snowmans were great, but stories part made her bored. She heard most of them at least three times and they were obviously fake, what made her kind of annoyed.

'Do you really believe in Krampus, Bastian? That's stupid,' she muttered.

However, few of her companions heard that, including Bastian, the blonde, who told the story. Just a moment ago he didn't remember, that this thin figure was the silent kid, who he should hate, just because silent kids are the ones for hate, when they were smashing a huge snowball against Uwe's back together. But after she openly called his story stupid, his mind went back on hating mode in a split of a second.

'Well, we don't. We can be sure, that he's not real, because you're still here. And you're surely the first one on his list, Zhalia,' he said.

'Still better than talking to you,' girl tried to defend herself.

'Oh, really?' asked blue-eyed shortie.

'Yeah, are you sure?' Thomas, an ugly boy in greyish coat joined in, but a little more agressively.

'No one needs you here, anyway,' added Katharina, Zhalia's classmate sitting in one desk with her.

'No one needs you at all. Especially your father, as we can see from that enormous amounts of care

he gives about you,' hissed Bastian.

'Shut up'

'Oh, did I hit the weak spot?'

'I said, shut up,' slim girl started to tremble.

'It have to be very real, if you are so touched,' pointed out another kid.

'Shut up. All of you!' her eyes started filling up with tears.

'Heh, what a pity. Our favourite bookworm just realised, even her father finds her useless. Oh, did I said father?' blonde laughed with voice full of venom and rude pleasure.

'Shut up...' Zhalia barely managed to say, because of a huge lump in her throat and eyes welled up with teras, that were about to sneak out.

'I'm sure, he regrets, he didn't left you on a street. There are so many better people,' Bastian shrugged, as if he said something totally neutral, like remark about the weather. Then, he squatted, took some snow, form a ball and threw it. White bullet landed at dark-haired girl's chest and was a signal for other kids to start a cruel game.

Snow wasn't as painful as all of the names sent with it. Zhalia was standing still, embracing herself tightly and saying nothing. She wanted to run away, but need to show them, that she is over their behaviour was bigger. So girl didn't move, thinking of how many new bruises she would get.

After few minutes, kids get bored. Their victim was as proud as some holy martyr, so they had no fun. Seeing, that she is not going to move, they just walked away, laughing and joking together, like nothing happened.

Only a short, chubby redhaired stayed and ran towards trembling girl, who fall to her knees, ignoring melted snow soaking through her jeans. Every time she was deciding to give her so called friends another chance. Probably because of terrible loneliness. Hope for even a day of chatting swiftly and playing without any fears wasn't fading away, despite so many situations like this. Daydream of one moment of sweet feeling, that people need you, like you and accept you, so often causing insomnia or sweet dreams, making her then cry, knowing, that it was only a dream.

And every time, when other kids were starting to be kind and accept her, something like that was happening. A word too much, strange face expression or sometimes even nothing made them little beasts again. Every group needs someone to hate, she was telling herself. But it wasn't much help, every time she ended up crying and sometimes wishing for her life to end. Not directly, but somewhere deep in her mind.

'Stand up, come on,' said redhaired, trying to lift her best friend.

'Leave me,' she murmured.

'No. Come on, you're going to be wet and catch a flu or something worse. Last time it almost ended with pneumonia,' girl tried again, while brushing of leftovers of snowballs.

'Sanne, go away. Do I really look, like I need your help to get up and just walk home?'

Redhaired eyed her. From the tip of green, woolen cap to the tips of leather boots, Zhalia was covered with snow and wet spots, when it had already melted. Her face was red and tears finally made their way down her cheeks, making her voice weak and hoarse.

'We're going in the same direction anyway. I thought of going with you to the one of the markets, because as far as I know, one on Karlsplatz is still there, but now you should warm yourself up and-' Sanne started to blabber, still pulling Zhalia up, but best friend cut her off.

'First thing, that's impossible, that it is still there. Second, even, if it is, two ten-year-olds totally alone are not that common and someone would probably ask questions.'

'Especially, that I'm nine...'

'Oh, come on, I know, Ginger. But people are more into even numbers. You know, what I mean,' girl evetually stood up and brushed some snow off her coat.

'Can we finally go home? You're wet and it's really cold, come on,' begged redhaired.

'Sure,' taller friend started to walk.

'You don't look happy about it. Are you really affected with what Bastian said? You know, he's stupid. You shouldn't care, about what he says,' Sanne caught up with her and tried to brush off some more snow.

'Even when he's right?' Zhalia's voice was pretty strange, like coming from a huge distance, muffled and unfamiliar.

'He's not! He's not!' shortie denied solemnly. But she did more because she wanted her friend to cheer up, even a little bit. In fact, Klaus wasn't really interested in anything apart his studies. _At_ _least he never hurts her, unlike your lovely Marzellina_ , a little voice in her head said, but she mentally shushed it.

Blue-haired laughed a little, it was empty, short sound. Sanne could swear, that she saw few shining droplets falling down tanned cheeks. 'You have no idea, how cute you are sometimes, Ginger' Zhalia said, then hugged her friend tightly.

'Thanks, Lizzie...'

During that fifteen minutes, during which she was going home and balbbering with Ginger, life seemed pretty good. Even though she was really cold, because of wet clothes and strong wind and had already started sneezing. But now, when Sanne had already entered her house, leaving Zhalia alone, all of bad thoughts went back.

She hesistated for a moment, before putting key in the keyhole, thinking of asking Alex to go with her to the abadoned townhouse, their hiding. But cursed boy probably was watching his little sister at the moment, otherwise he would be with them in the park and maybe help her, as the one of class' 'cool kids'.

So she entered dark, dusty bookshop. At least it was warm inside. But she shivered anyway. Usually, grimmy surroundings didn't even get her attention, but now, they looked so cold and unfriendly. Trying not to think of it, girl made her way to the elevator. Inside, she leant back on the lift's cage and looked around. In fact, she wasn't paying attention to it for a really long time, but now everything seemed so unfamiliar, she simply had to scan it.

Shivers was running down her spine one after another. The terrible cold engulfed her, but she wasn't really feeling it on her skin. Every single thing down here, place she called her home for over four years, suddenly grew so unwelcoming and freezing. Tears reappeared, only this time, girl let them flow. Sobs started to shake her petite body, that whole strange feeling grew up in her chest, making her want to throw up or lay down and just disappear.

At the proper level, she slowly walked out, to the corridor, which gave her another unfriendly vibes, but as a big, brave girl, Zhalia ignored it and headed to her room. Radiator was on and, surprisingly, pretty warm. Blue-haired left coat, boots, cap and scarf next to it, hoping, that the puddle of melted snow wasn't going to be too large. Then, wiping off the tears, she ran to the lab.

Klaus was here. Of course, totally preoccupied with one of his strange creatures.

 _Ew, that slime again_ , thought the girl. 'Hi, Klaus!' she said as cheerfully as she could.

'Hello, hello...' he murmured automatically, not even turning to look at his daugther. Nothing new here.

Zhalia sighed. For a moment, she was choosing between trying to speak to her father and leaving him alone. Eventually, the second option won, so girl walked away.

At first, she thought of getting a hot shower, but now all of motivation left her, so she only changed wet clothes, ruined her ponytail, wrapping hair with the towel and crawled under the duvet.

All Bastian said hit her immediately. Even calling Gareon, who quickly stuck to her, trying to purr like a cat, of course failing miserably, didn't help. Lizard Titan was doing his best to lighten up his litlle lady's mood a little, but he couldn't. All bitter and painful comments went back with double strenght, dragging another bad memories.

And despite hugging Gareon and being strong and brave girl, Zhalia sobbed again.

'If they only knew...' murmured woman, looking out of the window and reaching to her thigh unconsciously. Of course, all that marks she thought of were created almost six or more years later, when her viennese 'friends' were all water under the bridge, but probably water, that undercut sand holding the bridge in place.

'Mum.'

'Mum...'

'Muuum,' the little girl got unpacient and pulled sleeve of Zhalia's blouse.

Woman shaked off the memories and looked down.

'Yeah, Cynth?', she kneeled to be more less face to face with the girl.

'Danny is stupid,' stated little one.

'Daniel,' corrected Zhalia automatically. 'What this time?' she asked, brushing inky strands from her daughter's face, revealing shinig amber eyes.

'He is Daniel,that's it,' Cynthia shrugged, tilting her head, making her hair fall back on her eyes.

'You know, that being younger brother is not a reason for calling him stupid, right?'

'But being Daniel is.'

Woman sighed. 'Really, what this time?'

'He believe in Santa Claus and he is almost six.'

'And you, as a good older sister, aren't going to tell him the truth, right?'

'But...'

'Don't do that, girl. He will get to know sooner or later.'

'But I know it!', Cynthia tried to continue.

'Yes, but you're three years older. Don't forget, he's younger.'

Girl murmured something, but gave up. Then she put her arms around mother's neck, wanting her to lift her.

Woman did and started to walk towards the living room of Metz's estate, where they were for Christmas. 'You're not a feather anymore, darling,' she said more to herself and kissed daughter's head.

'Hey, Cynth, are you a coala bear right now?' asked Den, getting up and taking girl from his friend's arms, to lift her higher and start turning around.

'Coala is not a bear!' said Cynthia, trying to get back on her feet, what caused only passing her gently, yet quickly to Harrison.

'So what is it?' younger of Fears brothers eyed her face carefully, before tickling her.

'It's a marsupial! Just like kangaroo!', girl finally get out of friends' hands and ran to Dante, sitting on the armchair next to another, on which sat Metz. She hid behind the piece of furniture. Not that she didn't enjoyed the game, but the rules were simple – boys, or more like young men for now, were playing with her only when she made funny things like hiding in random places.

'Dad, tell them something,' Cynthia looked at Dante, leaning out a bit.

'What should I tell them?' he asked, amused.

'To f... I mean, to get off.'

'Was that the 'f' word?' rude little voice came from the couch. It belonged to blue-haired boy, who was sitting here, looking through some children's book.

'Daniel... Don't you dare,' threat appeared in girl's voice.

'What? You said that,' he shrugged.

Girl wanted to say something, byt she didn't really have an idea, so she just stormed towards little brother, not really knowing, what she wanted to do.

Zhalia smiled. Well, her life still was a mess. But now this mess got much brighter colors.

 **Ok, ok, I know. Christmas is over. But writing this took me some more time, than I expected. Anyway, I hope you spent Christmas perfectly. I wanted to write some New Year wishes, but I'm pretty lame at it. Happy New Year, a lot of joy, successes, luck, health and no struggle with catching the plot bunny, I guess. And of course, a lot of fandom good vibes!**

 **Don't eat me for an English level, I'm still learning! Also, the plot isn't really good, but again, I'm still learning! Maybe one day I'll be as good as you are, guys, but there's still a long, long way.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! (Maybe review it? *imagine a lenny face, it's quarter past midnight and I don't really feel like looking for any*),**

 **Toad**

 **(Can somebody help me? That signs I'm using to seperate parts of the text are simply disappearing. I have to upload things two or more times. Any ideas, what to do?)**


End file.
